Beyblade Mystic Fight: Episode 4
by Myal
Summary: Mya separates from her friend and finds an old man who would help her defeat the evil boy.


Beyblade Mystic Fight

Episode 4: Let the hard training begin

The next morning after the tragedy, Mya begins her training with Asahi. She first took a bath, ate breakfast(she made her own by asking mr. Asahi) and brushed her teeth.

" Mr. Asahi, I'm ready for the training, I want to control my bey as fastly as I can to stop him, so lets start ", said excited Mya.

" Nope, first you need to pass this task before I finish my breakfast, yummy yummy I'm really hungry ", said old man Asahi.

" But, but mr. Asahi I really need to learn how to control my bey now I can't afford to complete this task now, I need to… ", Mya was interrupted.

" Dear Mya, if you never try it how we are going to start, well begin now ", said the old man.

" 3, 2, 1 ¡ Let it rip ! ", said a disapointed Mya.

She concentrate in the obstacles of the practice and she saw that also she was running out of time, so she ordered dolphin to dodge the sky traps, jump the land traps and destroy the ones that where in its way. But unfortunately dolphin didn't obey Mya's commands so it did the opposite of everything. Dolphin began awfully and destroyed the sky traps, but that make that the bey was sent flying away, and also that Mya failed the practice.

" You failed, you aren't ready for these, we'll try again tomorrow end of the lesson ", said the old man, whom breakfast was finished and he went inside to his room.

" No wait we can't continue tomorrow, I need the time for now. Please Asahi you can't do this to me Asahi, Asahi I need to defeat that creepy boy now or never before he found my friend and destroy him ", said Mya angry and desperately.

" We will try again tomorrow ", said the voice of the old man that can be heard by the door.

Mya knew that she needed to train fastly so she could beat that guy the sooner she could. But first she needed to complete old Asahi's task. She begin practicing to complete the task. The next day she tried.

" You fail, tomorrow again ", said Asahi.

She went on and on but the only thing she get is a _" you failed, … try tomorrow " _from the old man. She made the same for many weeks, she knew that the time was getting over.

" Dolphin destroy that rock ", said Mya frustrated.

But dolphin didn't obey her, it was just playing around destroying whatever it sawed. Mya didn't understanded why dolphin didn't make what she told it, so she thought sadly: why dolphin choose me if it doesn't hear me or even pay me attention, maybe it just wanted to be free and that I get it out of that cave, or maybe it just wanted to do whatever it does when it was free long time ago. With all those terrible ideas, the por Mya begins to cry.

" Why dolphin, why do you choose me to set you free, because I can't control you ", said crying Mya.

In that moment dolphin stopped destroying things and went closer to Mya. The bey knew that its owner was sad and it begins to glow. In that moment Mya saw that she was in dolphins previous world the submarine ocean. There dolphin was swimming freely, and saw Mya.

" Dolphin why are you doing this, I know you choose but I need to know why ", said Mya.

Dolphin put Mya at its back and begin swimming to a dark place of the ocean, there Mya saw dolphin's previous owner, was a horrible guy who just wanted to defeat his enemy at any cost without thinking in the consecuences, just in himself. There Mya realized why dolphin didn't obey her, because she was acting the same as dolphin's previous owner, who at the end he almost ends destroying dolphin.

" Oh, dolphin I'm so sorry, I didn't knew that that guy almost destroy you and didn't care, he just wanted to use you as a weapon as I was …", Mya stopped.

" Dolphin, I'm sorry I was just thinking in myself and I didn't knew that you feared to be destroyed again as that guy made to you, I promise you that when we are completely ready we will defeat that guy. Draco might think that I'm dead along with all the town and that you were destroyed, but that isn't true. We need to train harder and when the time arrives we will defeat him, what do you say dolphin ", said Mya.

The only thing that dolphin could do is swim happy, fastly and freely, kowing that Mya would keep her promise and that it would follow her orders. The glowing of dolphin disappeared and when Mya opened her eyes she saw dolphin spinning in front of her.

" DELPHINIOUS, destroy those giant rocks, special move Sharp fin ocean! ", said happy and fiercely Mya.

Dolphin destroyed all the rocks that Mya told it with its amazing special move.

" Yey we did it dolphin, know we just need to pass Asahi's task one more time. Tomorrow will be a great day.

The next day Mya saw Mr. Asahi getting prepared to see her completing the task or failing.

" 3, 2, 1 Let it rip ! ", said Mya, " delphinious dodge those attacks. Be carefull with that mud, dolphin jump as if you were jumping in the water. Now special move Sharp fin ocean, destroy all those rocks "

And so dolphin did it. They finished the task of Asahi before he finished his breakfast.

" Well done Mya, now you must beat me in a beyblade battle to end the lesson ", said proudly Asahi.

And so the match begin, they both prepared their beys and begin the battle. Just a second before it began Mya put the armor she had when the shiny jewel transformed.

They both said, " 3, 2, 1 Let it rip ! "

Mya knew that if she win that battle she can continue with the other tasks. So she observed for a moment the movements of plasma pegasus (Asahi's bey). Plasma pegasus hitted dolphin with a powerful strength, which every time made his bey weaker, so Mya understand how does Asahi's bey worked.

" Dolphin swim, swim in the sky, dodge each attack he gave you ", said Mya to her bey.

" I don't think so, Plasma fly in the sky, special move, plasma shield portal ! ", said Asahi just when Mya's bey was in the air.

In that moment Plasma pegasus covered all the place with a shadow sphere, obviously made of plasma, and in the center of it there was a portal or as Mya saw it was a dark whole.

" Oh no dolphin get out of there, try to broke the shield ", fiercely said Mya.

Dolphin had a tremendous strenght inside just that the sphere in which they were in was as hard as diamond, It showed a purple glow and also the outside surface was made of plasma. Dolphin keep pushing and striking the shield inside but it was hard because the dark whole was trying to suck dolphin.

" I'm quiet impressed by your bey's strength, I thought it was a balance type, but no. It can act as a defensive, attack adn balance types all at the same time. I don't knew that legendary beys can do that it is amazing ", said wisely Asahi, " but thats not enough to broke my special move jajajajaja ! "

Mya though: what I can do dolphin have the strenght of all those bey types, but is not enough, maybe I can activate the armor I put to it. That's it maybe, my bey have another special attack, I'll try it.

" Dolphin special move Sharp fin ocean ", said Mya, that was confident in what she was doing.

Dolphin opened her fins in the armor and this time it looked like a different attack, first the whole place became a sphere underwater, the base was made of water, and the rest was like an ilusión. The dark whole was gone and the plasma shield became a water sphere. Dolphin was in the middle of the stadium doing nothing.

" What, how are you doing that, this is not the special move I saw for the first time when I meet you ", said old Asahi.

Mya knew that dolphin was preparing for a giant attack, so she followed it. Then she saw that the attack was ready.

" Dolphin now realize your power defeat him ", said Mya.

Dolphin then change the position of the armor and the attack begin. The water that was at the bottom became a seaquake and Plasma pegasus was drowning. When it finished dolphin was still spinning with strong standing, while plasma pegasus was defeated and has stopped spinning.

" Well young lady, you had finished your training, I'm proud of you ", said Asahi.

In that moment Draco found them, he had come to destroy Dolphin. Mya was horrorified and angry, she knew that this wasn't the moment to fight with him, so Asahi took her inside the house.

" Look Mya this will be hard for you but you need to run away escape I'll try to hold him that most I can, that way I can buy you time to escape, please you are the world's last chance stop him when your ready ", said Asahi.

" NO, I can't left you here, Asahi please don't do this, that horrible monster he took away my parents life, I don't wan't that that happens to you, please Asahi don't do this ", said Mya crying.

Asahi help her get all her things and packed them in a cute dolphin bag that he had for her, and also wished her a well birthday.

" I'm so sorry Mya but this is the only way, you were a good student, so go away escape, and have a happy birthday Mya ", said Asahi that throw Mya at the backyard of his house and locked the door and the fences in which she could enter again to fight against Draco.

In that moment Mya saw that Draco and Asahi begin to fight she knew that it was too late for she to help Asahi, so she runaway to the desert crying trying to get Asahi out of her mind. Back at the old man house, Asahi was defeated with his bey destroyed. Draco knew that the girl went to the desert, where scorpions, snakes and the burning sun will kill her so he didn't went for her he just make that she couldn't return. 3 hours later in the desert, Mya was sad hungry and thirsty.

" Asahi why did you left me, I wanted to help you, but now I don't know what to do, I'm alone in this desert. What I'm going to … do ", Mya stopped and saw a river, so she runned that place.

" Oh good, thanks now I got somewhere to rest and recharge energy ", said Mya, that in that precise moment she saw a boy in floating in the river. She went in the water and got him at the border of the river.

That boy had a wierd egyptian look; he had tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions. Under his eyes he had orange face paint. He wear a long green shirt with a yellow stripe on the chest, a black and yellow coat with tan pants, and underneath the collar of his jacket(he has a tanned colored scarf). He also wears black and yellow gloves with bandage-like wrap halfway up his arms. Also has the same wrap on his lower legs and black and yellow shoes. He also has a red scarf around his waist that is covered partially by a brown belt with a gold buckle. And the sits on his back and it holds all his beyblade gear with it.

Later she made a bed with leaves where she put the boy, who was pretty harmed. She picked some berries to eat and lit a bonfire and she sat to watch the stars.

" Well I this surely had been a loooooong and sad day, oh Asahi why did you did it ", said Mya that begins to cry.

The boy that was fainted from long time ago opened an eye without Mya knewing that he was fine. The boy saw her crying and he was full of curiosity.

" Why are you … crying ", said a soft boy.

Mya then raised up the look ans said, " Oh your had awakened, no is nothing just I lost people who I loved. "

" Um …, I understand but what are you doing here… are you lost, … thats why you're crying… because you can't find your family ", said the boy.

" No, I wish it is like that but no, a crazy horrible guy took away my parents life before my birthday, I'm just a seven year old girl that has a powerful bey but no control and I'm also lost in these place, and I don't know what happened to my other friends I left ", said sadly Mya.

" Oh, I understand, I escaped because a wierdo came to my town and destroyed it, hopefully we escaped but, some weeks ago I felt in the river with my new bey that my parents gave me so I don't know where I am, and seriously I don't know how I'm still alive, its supposed to be nile river cocodriles, but the time I was faint I wasn't eaten ", said the boy.

" Whoa seriously, you felt in a river plagued with giant cocodriles, thats amazing, but wait you said this you felt in the... ", Mya was interrupted.

" In the Nile River, oh and by the way I'm Nile and you ", said the boy who's real name is Nile.

" Oh yes, I always forget to present myself I'm Mya, and I like your name is pretty funny and it fits perfectly on you ", said Mya lafting.

" Mya, is also a strange name but, I thinks it also fits… I don't know… in you ", said Nile.

Mya lafted, and she was fealing each time she talked with Nile, that he can be a good friend. They both continue making jokes to each other until they finally got tired.

" And so when's your birthday ", said Mya.

" On july 24 ", said Mya.

" Thats today so happy birthday, and you are going to have 8… years old ", said Nile who was felling asleep.

" Thanks Nile, I'm lucky I meet you… if not I'll feel… alone in my… birthday ", whispered Mya who fell asleep.

" Your… welcome ", fell asleep Nile.


End file.
